


Trust, you've earned this.

by were_just_the_noise_boys



Series: Tease. [2]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bottom Awsten Knight, Crying, D/s, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, How Do I Tag, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Punishment, Safeword Use, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Trans Male Character, brat awsten, but it's not a huge thing, not a crackfic this is the real shit, polyparx, sub!awsten, top geoff wigington, top otto wood, trans Otto Wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_just_the_noise_boys/pseuds/were_just_the_noise_boys
Summary: After Awsten gets jealous and bratty during a night out, Geoff and Otto decide that they need to teach him a lesson. And sometimes lessons happen to involve handcuffs and paddles.Sequel to Jealousy, but can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington, Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington/Otto Wood, Awsten Knight/Otto Wood, Geoff Wigington/Otto Wood
Series: Tease. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628284
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Trust, you've earned this.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sad_fren16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_fren16/gifts).



> i know i'm a sinner, but if you're reading this, you are too. it's been a hot second since i've written smut, so i hope that this is okay! enjoy!!
> 
> (title from Tantrum by Waterparks. details about the safeword use in end notes, but it's nothing too bad)

Awsten could barely breathe with nerves as he stood outside of the club, waiting for Otto to emerge. Geoff hadn’t looked at or spoken to him since letting go of his throat, only kept an almost painfully tight grip on his forearm, as if he were afraid that Awsten would bolt if he didn’t. Which actually may or may not have been a reasonable concern. The younger boy’s heart was pounding in something between anticipation and fear, and he could feel the adrenaline throbbing through his veins. He didn’t think that he’d seen Geoff this angry in months, even when he was being bratty to him. His body couldn’t seem to decide whether to be embarrassingly turned on, or to go into fight-or-flight. Maybe both.

The grey metal door finally swung open after what felt like forever, a swell of music escaping into the night air. Otto walked out at a maddeningly casual pace, swinging around once to call out a goodbye to whoever he’d been hanging out with. He was still grinning as he turned back towards the pair. His steps faltered a bit, but didn’t stop, as he took in the dynamic that he’d walked into. Geoff hadn’t told him what was going on when he called, just that they all needed to go home now. His brown eyes flickered from Awsten’s face to Geoff’s, registering the flushed cheeks and clear arousal. His eyebrow quirked up a little bit.

“Hey, babe!” he said, keeping steady eye contact with Geoff and tilting his chin a little in acknowledgement. Awsten rolled his eyes and internally sighed, only daring to do so because he knew that neither of his doms were looking at him. It was going to be a LONG ride home if Otto had picked up on the ‘we’re ignoring him’ vibe so immediately. 

“So, what did the whore do this time?” Otto asked lightly, throwing an arm around Geoff’s unoccupied shoulder. Awsten was pulled along as the two started the trek back to the parking garage, both still not sparing him so much as a glance.

“Well, he interrupted a conversation that I was having with a very nice lady,” he replied. “And then when I wouldn’t give him attention, he decided to be bratty and slutty in front of everyone.” Otto nodded, playing along.

“Oh? What did he do?”

“He kissed me and started humping my leg like a bitch in heat.” 

“Hey!” Awsten protested, stopping. He’d go along with the ignoring and them talking about him like he wasn’t there, but this was just slander. “I wasn’t fucking HUMPING you, I just ground on you a little!” Geoff and Otto stopped walking as well when they heard him speak up, sharing a look with each other. There was a beat of silence before Geoff leaned over to whisper something into Otto’s ear. Awsten strained to listen, wanting to know what was going on but not daring to move closer. Eventually giving up on the idea of hearing what they were saying, his shoulders slumped with a pout. They were still talking, and Awsten KNEW that they were arranging what they were going to do with him once they got home, and he was getting impatient. What was the point of all of it if they didn’t even get to leave? Eventually, though, his boyfriends pulled apart, with a LOT more giggling and conspiritory glances than he would have liked. He’d take it, though. He didn’t speak up again for the rest of the walk.

_______________________________________________________

The moment they were through the door, Geoff grabbed Awsten roughly by the hips and slammed him against the wall. The smaller boy swallowed dryly as his boyfriend loomed over him, so close that he could feel the slight bulge in Geoff’s skinny jeans just barely pressing onto his. Awsten turned on his puppy eyes, trying to throw Geoff off of his anger enough to gain some semblance of control over the situation.

“What do you think you were doing at the club?” he snarled. Awsten shivered as he felt the hot breath against his ear. 

“Nothin’” he responded as innocently as he could, considering that the only things keeping him from wrapping his leg around his partner and ACTUALLY humping him like a bitch in heat were the hands still pinning him in place. Geoff growled and lunged forward, briefly sinking his teeth into the place where Awsten’s shoulder met his neck. He couldn’t help the high-pitched sound that escaped him.

“I SAID, what were you DOING at the club?” Geoff’s grip tightened as Awsten’s hips bucked involuntarily forward, searching for some kind of friction. He settled for just subtly pressing his thighs together to get rid of a bit of the pressure building just below his stomach. When he opened his mouth, he was planning on continuing to deny his behavior. But then Geoff’s thigh was unexpectedly pressed between his legs, forcing them apart and sending a jolt of stimulation that he could feel in his entire body. His mind was putty, at least until he recovered. 

“I was being bratty,” he whimpered. Geoff nodded, satisfied.

“And what happens when you’re bratty?”

“I get punished,” Awsten breathed, eyes fluttering a bit.

“Speak up, slut. And say my name.” Geoff’s voice was low and dark, and Awsten was sure that his knees were going to give out at any moment.

“I get punished, Daddy,” he said, louder this time.

“Good.” Geoff murmured. He stepped back, but let an arm shoot out to support some of Awsten’s weight as he almost collapsed at unexpectedly having to hold up his own body again. Small acts of tenderness weren’t ever uncommon with the three; even when they were in a scene, Geoff and Otto never wanted Awsten to actually injure himself. Geoff pulled back as soon as he was confident that Awsten was stable, and turned around to walk down the hall. “Otto, you deal with this fucking whore for a while. I need to get some stuff ready,” he called out behind him. 

Otto had been leaning against the closed door, watching the exchange between his boyfriends, but straightened up as he was invited to have a turn. He started down the hall after Geoff, cuffing Awsten on the side of the head as he passed him. 

“C’mon,” he said, barely even glancing at him. Awsten pouted a bit before, deciding to follow directions and trailing after him. He could be difficult later; it wasn’t that much fun this early in a scene, and he didn’t want to waste their VERY limited patience. Awsten had kind of been expecting them to follow Geoff into the master bedroom, and was a little surprised when Otto turned into the guest, instead. 

They usually all slept in the main bedroom together. One of their only big purchases as a polycule, besides the small house and the car, had been an Alaskan king bed. A Wyoming king probably would have sufficed, but the amount of space that Awsten took up in the bed was almost paradoxically large, considering how small he was. Sometimes, though, one of them needed space, or they had someone staying with them, and it was good to have another bedroom in those situations. It was also a convenient place to stow away all of their toys and bondage gear when they weren’t in use. (the bed had proven to be a great investment, but it left little space for anything else in their room.)

Awsten didn’t usually get to see the entire stash of equipment that they’d accumulated over the years. Make no mistake, they were VERY sexually active, but this wasn’t the way they usually did it. Most of the time, they’d make Awsten wait in the bedroom while one or both of them grabbed what they needed and brought it back. Part of it was probably keeping the submissive in suspense for a while, but that was also just how it usually was. He felt out of element as Otto pulled open the closet, carefully taking a large box down from the top shelf and leaving Awsten standing awkwardly in the doorway. 

“Sit down,” Otto commanded, gesturing toward the edge of the bed with a jerk of his head. Awsten complied nervously as Otto dropped the box down next to him. “Look away.” Awsten wasn’t allowed to know the combination to the lock on the chest. They had very strict rules about Awsten touching himself, but didn’t trust him not to be naughty and break them sometimes. Hence, the lock. 

Otto didn’t tell him that he could turn back around, but Awsten cautiously did so anyways after thirty seconds. He almost gasped out loud as he took in the sight before him. He KNEW that they had a lot of toys; the set that they used on any given night was never quite the same, and Awsten had even helped with the purchase of some of them. But it was a whole different thing, seeing them all together like this, neatly organized (probably Otto’s doing). They had TWELVE vibrators? When had they acquired five different sets of handcuffs?? How many different flavors of lube were even in there??

He was still just staring at the contents of the box when Otto glanced up from his task of selecting the things they would use tonight. Awsten blushed red and squirmed a little as they made eye contact for the first time since they had all left the club. His boyfriend’s gaze was so impossibly different when they were in scene. Usually, it was soft and warm and full of expression and smiles. It was a jarring contrast against how it was now; cold and authoritative and almost predatory. 

“Color?” he asked, staying in character but letting the tiniest bit of gentleness soften the edges of his tone. 

“Green,” Awsten replied immediately. This was different, but he was definitely into it. Otto nodded once, resuming his search. 

“Good,” he said. Any trace of normal-Otto had evaporated from his voice again. “Take off your clothes.” Awsten was quick to comply, tugging his shirt over his head and fumbling with his belt. He shuddered a little bit at the friction of the fabric as he yanked his jeans and boxers off at the same time, biting his lip. He didn’t look down, already knowing that his dick was embarrassingly hard. A snort of amusement from Otto confirmed his suspicions, and he felt his cheeks grow even redder. 

Awsten was staring resolutely up at the ceiling, trying to regain his composure, when he inhaled sharply. The feeling of his boyfriend sliding a cock ring snugly around his base made Awsten’s toes curl and his jaw drop open a little, but he groaned in exasperation as he looked down.

“Really? Already?” he complained.

“Shut up, bitch,” Otto shot back. “You’re being punished, remember?” Awsten sighed and kicked his feet a little in frustration, and had to bite down on his tongue to keep himself from arguing.

“Fine,” he groused under his breath. He gasped again as Otto slapped the inside of his thigh.

“What was that?” he hissed. Awsten hated that his cock twitched in response to the dominance. 

“I remember,” he said, forcing himself to speak clearly. “I’m sorry, sir.” Otto nodded, slapping him once more for good measure. 

“Good boy,” he praised. “Hands behind your back.” The clicking and the feeling of cold metal against his skin was familiar, almost comforting, as Otto tightened the handcuffs around his wrists and stood up. Another smack on the back of his head prompted him to scramble to his feet, his balance thrown off by the inability to use his arms. “Let’s go,” Otto said cooly. 

When they got to the bedroom, Geoff was already in his boxers, leaning against the wall and looking at something on his phone. The moment they entered, he stood up and crossed the room to join them. He had removed the blankets from the bed and left them folded neatly in the corner while he’d been waiting for them, and he’d fetched clean sheets for afterwards from the linen closet. He grabbed Awsten by the arm, but spoke directly to Otto.

“You grabbed the stuff?” he asked.

“Of course,” Otto replied, displaying the contents of his hands. “I couldn’t carry it all in one trip, though, so I need to go back for the rope and paddle,” he explained. 

“Cool,” Geoff nodded, pleased with his answer. “You can put ‘em on the dresser while you grab those.” Otto set them down before disappearing out the door again. As soon as Otto was gone, Geoff grabbed Awsten by the hair and shoved him towards the bed, which he stumbled back onto. “Lay down,” he ordered. Awsten suppressed a smirk. Everything was all set up, and he could finally start having his fun.

“Nope.” Awsten stuck out his chin in defiance, maintaining eye contact with Geoff. The eldest growled in irritation, sending chills down Awsten’s spine. 

“I SAID, lay. down.” Awsten just grinned cheekily, rearranging himself slightly so his ass stuck out a little more, but otherwise not moving. “You make me do everything myself, don’t you, you fucking brat.” Geoff stepped forwards, towering above the younger boy, before forcing his body down and pinning him there by his shoulders. “Who’s in charge, here?” he demanded. Awsten smirked again.

“Me!” he giggled oppositionally, playfully trying to wriggle out of his partner’s grasp. Geoff took one hand off of his shoulder to thread it roughly through Awsten’s hair, gripping it so tightly that he gasped in pain. 

“Who’s. In. Charge. Here?” Geoff asked again, his voice low and dangerous. Awsten didn’t dare repeat his previous answer, but still had enough fight in him to keep his mouth shut. Geoff snarled wordlessly after a few beats of cheeky silence from his partner, and bent forward to bite down hard on Awsten again, this time just below his jaw. He whimpered in response, unable to tell if he loved this or hated it. 

Geoff pulled up as Otto reentered the room, holding the leather paddle and rope losely in his right hand. He bent down again quickly.

“Do NOT fucking move,” he warned, before straightening up fully and making his way over to Otto. 

The two doms were whispering to each other again, but Awsten didn’t bother trying to listen in this time. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to, and besides, he needed a second to recuperate and prepare for what was coming next, whatever it may be. The plastic ring around his cock was annoying, but he was used to it. He was positive that both his shoulders and neck were going to bruise, which he didn’t mind at all. The only thing that he wasn’t accustomed to and fine with, was the feeling of his hands and the cuffs digging into the small of his back. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to adjust himself to a position where they wouldn’t hurt so much, but grimaced as he realized that his arms had fallen asleep. After a minute or two of trying to deal with it on his own, he was forced to admit defeat. 

“Yellow,” he said in a quiet, but not inaudible, voice, still unmoving. Both of his partners snapped their heads around to look at him, and within seconds they were on either side of him. 

“Hey sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Geoff asked caringly, letting himself drop out of character entirely. Otto’s face echoed the concern in the eldest’s as he stroked Awsten’s hair, anxiously waiting for his answer. 

“Don’t worry, I’m fine,” Awsten reassured. “It’s just, my arms are falling asleep and the cuffs are really hurting my back, can I maybe change positions please?” Geoff and Otto both visibly relaxed.

“Of course baby, you don’t even have to ask,” Geoff replied, relief audible in his voice. “Me and Otto were going to move you as soon as we were done talking, anyways,” he continued as they gently helped Awsten up, Otto quickly unlocking the handcuffs as soon as he could reach them. “We can just do it now.”

“You did so good, letting us know,” Otto said softly. 

Awsten sighed in gratitude as soon as his arms were free, shaking his hands out to try to get some feeling back. Otto grabbed the rope from where he’d set it down on the dresser as Geoff gently instructed Awsten to lay down with his hands above his head. Otto made sure to be gentler than usual as he went about tying Awsten’s hands and feet to the bed frame, only giving him a little slack in the rope to move around. As soon as he was done, his eyes raked carefully over Awsten’s face, searching for any sign of discomfort. Finding none, he stepped back from the bed.

“Color?” Geoff asked sincerely. 

“Green.”

It only took Geoff and Otto a few moments to resume the scene. Lust and authority flooded back into their features so quickly that Awsten could see their eyes darken. Otto looked over to Geoff expectantly, who nodded once before grabbing the paddle and a blindfold, passing the latter to him. Otto stripped off his faded t shirt and kicked off his jeans, leaving him in just his boxers as he climbed onto the bed next to Awsten, kneeling beside his head. 

“You’re getting twenty three,” Geoff announced, flipping the paddle over in his hands idly. “You’re going to count, and you’re going to thank me. Otto’s going to blindfold you, and do whatever else he wants while I spank you. Got it?” Awsten tried to nod, but he couldn’t move his body enough. 

“Yes, daddy,” he said submissively. The urge to be bratty had drained from his system during the scene break, which was probably for the best. This had gone on for hours when he was insistent on not behaving. Which wasn’t necessarily a BAD thing, he just thought that he might run out of energy before they could finish if they tried to go for that long tonight. Geoff shot Otto a meaningful look. Pulling his head up slightly by the hair so that he could get the strip of cloth all of the way around it, Otto placed the blindfold over his eyes. He wasn’t gentle, but he was mindful of Awsten’s earlier discomfort, and made sure to tie it on the side of his head instead of the back. 

With his vision taken from him, Awsten felt more helpless than ever. Getting spanked was always worse (or maybe better, depending how you look at it) when he couldn’t tell when it was coming. Just as he was internally bemoaning his loss of any sort of control control, he gasped as he heard a sharp crack ring through the air. The first few blows were always interesting, because he could hear them before he felt them. After that, though, his thighs were too tender to take their time sending the pain signals up to his brain. 

“One,” he breathed, trying to recover from the surprise. “Thank you, daddy.” Another impact. “Two! Thank you, daddy” This went on until number six, when he felt Otto shift and get off the bed. There was a moment’s reprieve from the spanking, presumably Geoff was communicating silently with Otto about whatever was going on. Awsten took a shaky breath, the tops of his thighs tingling painfully. The next blow came unexpectedly a moment before Otto returned, and Awsten cried out for the first time since it had started. “S-seven! Thank you, daddy!”

His hips convulsed suddenly in surprise and arousal as he felt an unexpected hand wrap around his cock. He whimpered and started to buck his hips up into the feeling, but was cut off by the next smack. He almost forgot to respond to it because his dick was distracting him so much, but he caught himself just in time and recited the phrase. Otto’s (he’d decided that it was Otto. It was the more logical conclusion, but he also would have been able to recognise the feeling of his younger partner’s thin, nimble fingers and the way that his thumb liked to circle just around his slit anywhere.) hand was suddenly gone, much too soon in Awsten’s opinion, and he keened in displeasure. However, almost immediately as his dick was released, it was replaced by what he instantly recognised as a vibrator. He nearly choked on his spit, knowing what was coming.

“N-no please,” he protested. “I can’t, no-” His words were cut off by a wail as he felt it turn on. He felt like his whole body was buzzing along with the toy, and it felt so, so good, but any pleasure was overshadowed by the knowledge that soon it would be far, far too much. 

The part of his brain that was reacting to his punishment was on autopilot at this point, feeling and and responding to the sting on its own. His mind had gone completely one-track, focused entirely on the sensations in his cock. Even after what felt like just a few seconds (but was probably longer), the stimulation was beginning to cross over into too-much. He sobbed as he began to feel the blindfold become slightly wet with tears, but was interrupted. “T-twenty,” he managed to choke out. “Thank you d-daddy.”

The last two hits were almost unbearable, with the combination of the pain and overstimulation. He let out a hoarse scream just before number twenty three, and then- it was over as quickly as it had started. Another sob escaped him, this time one of relief. He didn’t even care how roughly the blindfold was ripped from his face. It didn’t matter, he wasn’t even seeing anything, anyways. His head was lolled to the side a bit, and it took him a second to register the mild slap to his face and the voice beside him.

“Awsten. AWSTEN!” Otto said, leaning over him. He hadn’t broken character, but he was clearly prepared to if needed. “You still with us?” Awsten hadn’t red or yellow lighted, but they knew that he most likely wouldn’t have the presence of mind to do so if he’d gone into subdrop. Awsten gathered his wits again and nodded shakily. “I need a verbal from you.” 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Awsten croaked. 

“Good,” Otto said, sitting back. He glanced down between Awsten’s legs, smirking evilly. “Look at you, still so hard and desperate even after all of that. Such a little whore for punishment, aren’t you?” Otto degraded. Awsten blushed.

“Yeah, maybe, but look at you,” he retorted, his voice stronger this time. “You’re so wet that it’s literally soaking through your underwear and leaking onto the sheets.” Awsten smirked a little as Otto turned red. He growled, hiding his embarrassment with anger. 

“Don’t fucking talk back to me.” Otto’s sentence was punctuated by another slap to the face before he got off the bed again. Awsten turned his gaze back up to the ceiling, the last trace of snark gone from his mind, leaving only the desire to get off and to please his doms. 

“Yes, sir.” Geoff and Otto spent a few seconds muttering to each other before Otto walked around the bed to start untying him. Awsten was a little confused, but kept his mouth shut.

“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t remember your own name,” Geoff stated matter-of-factly. “And Otto is going to sit on your face, and use you to come like the little fucktoy you are. I’m going to come in you, and you aren’t going to come until we tell you to. Got it?” Awsten whimpered desperately at his words. He didn’t care if he got edged. He just wanted to get fucked, and the thought of making his partners come made his cock twitch in excitement. 

“Yesyesyesyes, please fuck me daddy,” he whined, writhing on the bed.

“Are you going to be good to Otto?” Geoff asked, just teasing at this point. 

“Yes, yes, I’ll be so good, PLEASE!” he wailed in desperation. He wanted it so bad that tears were beginning to prickle at the edges of his vision again, and it was taking at least seventy percent of his mental energy to keep him from reaching down to touch himself. The fabric of the bedsheets was hot against his back as Geoff grabbed his still-tender thighs and dragged him towards him, leaving his hips on the foot of the bed, presumably to give himself access to Awsten’s ass. (so that’s why they’d untied him.) 

A loud whine escaped the younger boy as his boyfriend knelt down and pulled the plug carefully out of his him, making sure that he didn’t accidentally tear anything by going too fast. Awsten felt his hole flutter slightly at the emptiness, and he squirmed a little at the lack of sensation. He moaned when he felt a slick finger trace around his rim before pushing in quickly, roughly fucking in and out of him as it slicked up Awsten’s walls. 

He let out another involuntary noise of displeasure when the finger was removed entirely, but he was sated slightly when he saw Geoff rise to his feet again, pouring more lube onto his hand. He let his head fall all of the way back onto the mattress as he mentally prepared himself, closing his eyes. His partners hadn’t told him to be quiet this time, but it was a little embarrassing when he was loud enough that the next-door neighbors could probably hear him. However, any thoughts of keeping quiet drained suddenly from his brain as he felt Geoff push in, not even giving him time to adjust before burying himself all of the way to the hilt. 

Awsten keened so loudly that he could feel it fill up the entire room as he was filled, his mind going blank. The sound pushed its way out of him again when his boyfriend snapped his hips, pulling out before pushing back in. Awsten barely felt himself wrap his legs around the small of Geoff’s back, as they established a rhythm trying to pull him somehow closer, deeper. He DID, however, feel how the slight change in angle allowed Geoff’s tip to rub up against his prostate with each thrust. Someone let out a broken scream of pleasure, and it was probably him, but he wouldn’t have been able to tell for sure. 

The sounds he was making had devolved into little, high pitched moans with every thrust, and he could feel his entire body shaking with pleasure. 

“Otto,” Geoff spoke, not breaking his motions. “Ride his face.” Awsten’s dick spasmed uselessly in anticipation as he turned to look at his other boyfriend, who had discarded his boxers at some point during this exchange. 

“Face up,” Otto ordered, climbing up onto the bed. 

“Yes- sir-” Awsten gasped, his words timed to Geoff’s continued thrusting. He looked back up at the ceiling, letting his eyes flutter shut and his lips part a little in preparation. 

He knew that it was coming, but he still twitched when his boyfriend was suddenly straddling his face and lowering himself onto it. Otto was just as wet as he’d been before, and Awsten’s lips and chin were instantly coated with slick. He whimpered almost inaudibly before licking slowly from Otto’s hole to the tip of his dick, greedily taking in the sweet-salty-sour flavor. He smiled a bit as he felt his partner shudder above him and let out a soft moan. He repeated the action a few times before gently placing his lips around Otto’s dick and sucking gently. The sound that he made was pure sin, and Awsten felt a flush of pride run through him. He just wanted to make his boyfriends feel good. After a few minutes of sucking and running his tongue over Otto’s dick, the older boy shifted forward slightly. Awsten gladly took the hint, lapping at his entrance a few times before hardening his tongue and pushing in. He felt Otto’s thighs tighten slightly around his head and could hear the strangled gasp from above him. Awsten privately thought that he never wanted to taste anything but Otto ever again. 

He was happily preoccupied with his task when Geoff changed the angle of his thrusts again. Awsten’s tongue briefly stopped fucking into his boyfriend as he let out a long, muffled moan. Geoff was now hitting his spot head-on, pounding quickly into it. Awsten’s head spun with pleasure. 

Seemingly annoyed by Awsten’s inactivity in the eating-him-out department, Otto started moving his hips back and forth, grinding down against his still-out tongue. Awsten would have gasped if he could’ve without choking on all of the wetness smeared over his mouth and nose. He made a happy sound in the back of his throat. He always loved it when Otto rode his face. He liked feeling like a fucktoy, a tool that his partners could use to make themselves feel good. Otto was producing nothing but breathy moans now, and Awsten knew that he was getting close. He started moving his tongue again, adding to the stimulation. 

He felt his boyfriends movements stutter and his thighs clamp down around his head. He was kind of being suffocated, but he honestly couldn’t care less, not with the way that Otto’s hot, wet body was spasming around him and the moans had turned into disjointed babbling.

“Ahh.. Awstenawstenawsten so good- feel so good. You,- ahh!” Otto’s voice was urgent and shaking, and Awsten didn’t think he’d ever been so turned on in his life. 

Eventually the shudders slowed to a stop, and Otto’s legs relaxed around him. He didn’t move for a minute or two, just trying to catch his breath. Awsten licked at him ever-so-gently, trying to work him down smoothly from his orgasm. After a while, Otto rolled off carefully, flopping down beside him. Awsten turned his head to look at his boyfriend. He was so beautiful, all fucked out, his lips red from biting at them, cheeks flushed red and his eyes hooded. 

Otto had to force down the urge to reach over and stroke Awsten’s hair gently, tell him what a good job he did. They had to save that for later. For now, he had to leave him as he was; dazed, gasping as Geoff continued to ram into him, face covered in Otto’s fluids. It hurt his heart a little, and he had to stop looking at his face before he dropped character completely. He pushed himself so that he was sitting up, arms still trembling a little bit. He let his hand hover over Awsten’s cock for a moment, looking up at Geoff for a nod of confirmation, which he gave. 

Awsten arched off of the bed in pleasure as he felt Otto’s warm hand around his dick for the second time that night. He was stroking him almost unbearably slowly, but that was okay, because his cock was finally getting the attention it had been begging for. Reality was starting to fade out, everything was reduced to the feeling of Geoff pounding him while Otto jacked him off, and he needed to come he NEEDED TO COME and it didn’t matter that the cock ring was there; he was too far gone for it to stop anything

“Daddy,” he whined pathetically. “Daddy I need to… I’m gonna come.” Geoff slapped his hip, sending a jolt of pain through him.

“Hold it,” he commanded.

“I… I can’t” Awsten whimpered.

“You can and you will,” Geoff insisted, leaving no room for argument. Otto didn’t bother even giving his dick a second to rest, and Awsten just arched off of the bed again, letting out a dry sob at the effort of holding back his orgasm.

It all became a million times worse when Geoff sped up, nearing his climax. Awsten was crying, incomprehensible sounds that might have been words at some point spilling from his mouth. He was sure that he couldn’t hold it in any longer, that he was going to shatter into a million pieces, when Geoff came with a shout. His hips stuttered against him as he filled him up, fingers bruising into Awsten’s hips.

And then Otto was slipping the ring off of his cock, jerking him faster, both of them him giving him permission that he barely had time to hear before he was tipping over the edge- His vision went completely white, and he was sure that he was making all sorts of noises, but he couldn’t hear anything but the blood rushing in his ears, and fire was sweeping through his entire body- 

He wasn’t sure how long he was gone, but when he came back, Geoff was wiping his body off gently with a cool washcloth, carefully rubbing cream into his beaten thighs. Otto had his head in his lap, stroking his hair and watching his face intently as he smoothed another wet cloth over his chin, removing the sticky liquid before it could try all of the way. Both were murmuring reassurances and telling him what a good job he did. 

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Otto asked softly, seeing Awsten coming back to reality. He nodded sleepily in response, and Otto smiled lovingly down at him. The two had finished their respective cleanups/damage control, and Otto carefully got off of the bed, placing Awsten’s head back down gently on the mattress. “I know that you want to sleep, but I’m going to pick you up for a minute while Geoff changes the sheets, okay?” Awsten just nodded again, letting his eyes shut.

He was as limp as a ragdoll in his boyfriend’s strong arms as he lifted him, but he managed to snuggle closer to his chest, anyways. As soon as he was set back down onto the fresh sheets, he was being covered with a soft blanket, and his partners crawled into bed on either side of him. He smiled sleepily, still not opening his eyes, as both of them professed their love for him. He was too exhausted to say it back, but he hoped that they knew. 

Within thirty seconds, he was out, surrounded by his favorite people in the whole world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, okay. here we are. thank you so much for reading this giant heap of absolute sin, i really hope that you liked it!! if you did, please leave a comment! get as gross as you want, as you can tell, i don't care. i read and reply to all of my comments, and every single one makes my day!
> 
> (they use red-yellow-green in this au, and awsten yellows once because he's physically uncomfortable in a bad way. they all drop character and pause scene until he's green again.)

**Author's Note:**

> wow, okay. here we are. thank you so much for reading this giant heap of absolute sin, i really hope that you liked it!! if you did, please leave a comment! get as gross as you want, as you can tell, i don't care. i read and reply to all of my comments, and every single one makes my day! 
> 
> (they use red-yellow-green in this au, and awsten yellows once because he's physically uncomfortable in a bad way. they all drop character and pause scene until he's green again.)


End file.
